Mistaken Identity
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: While on a trip to NY to go see his brother, Edward is mistaken for a certain British Heart throb. See what happens. R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series or any of the characters in it, nor do I own Robert Pattison, thank goodness. I'd probably go crazy if I did._

_**Mistaken Identity**_

"Oh my god… Oh my GOD!! It's Robert Pattinson! Oh my god. Can I have your autograph? Please? PLEASSE? I mean, god, I love you!," a girl screamed, getting a bit too close for comfort as she gripped the sleeves of my jacket in her fists, pressing herself against my side as I attempted to make my way through the crowded subway in a sleazy part of New York. God, remind me why did I come to this awful city?

I shook the girl off, getting highly annoyed by this point. I mean, what the hell was wrong with some people? Hadn't they ever heard of personal space?

"I'm not Robert Pattinson," I growled, as this girl, this silly, obsessive girl, grabbed a hold of my sleeve once more. "My name is Edward Cullen, and I'd very much appreciate it if you took your hands off of me, miss."

"Not Robert Pattinson," she asked, giving an annoyingly high pitched laugh. "Well, that can't be possible. You look just like him, I mean, you look just like you. You have to be Robert Pattinson."

I shook the girl off again, giving an annoyed huff as she once more moved to grip my sleeve. Lord, I was sick of this happening.

"Look, miss, not to be impolite or anything, but what the heck is wrong with you? Even if I was some famous movie star, which I'm not, does that give you any right to cling to me like mold clings to solid surfaces? Back up a little bit," I practically hissed these words, my patience vanishing, evaporating like a drop of water under the scorching, summer sun. She looked taken aback at my words, or perhaps it was merely my tone of voice, since the noise level around this part of the subway station made it impossible to hear much of anything.

"So you're not Robert Pattinson," she asked, looking stunned and a bit irritated.

Hadn't we already been through this, I asked myself as I took a deep, calming breath. And what right did she have to be irritated, when I was the one practically being sexually harassed?

"No miss, I am not Robert Pattinson. I'm not even British. I mean, do I sound British to you? The only word in the English language that I know the meaning of is the word prick, an object I'm sure you're familiar with in your own language and daily schedule."

From the look on her face, she had no clue that I had just insulted her, which was a good thing, considering that I did not need more of a scene at the moment, since I was already running late.

"So if you're not Robert Bloody Pattinson, see I know a word in British," at this, I let out an exasperated breath, "then who the hell are you? I mean, who do you think you are, going around walking and talking and looking that Robert Pattison, claiming to be him, if you're merely an imposter?"

Claiming to be..? what the heck did she mean, claiming to be Robert Pattison, looking and walking and acting like him, when this whole time I've been trying to tell her that I am not Robert Pattison, but in fact Edward Cullen, a guy that had done nothing but try to get to his brother's wedding rehearsal on time? Ugh, I am going to kill Emmet for moving to this god for saken city, of all places.

"Look Miss…" I paused, having no idea what her name was, and having no desires what so ever to find out, "I am not some Robert Pattinson imposter. I have been trying to tell you this entire time that I am Edward Cullen, not Robert Pattinson, and that you really do need to release my arm, before I have to take some drastic measure, like sawing my arm off merely to break your hold, or perhaps burning the entire thing so that I will never have to remember how it felt like to have you cling onto me. Now please, let go of me so that I can be on my god damn way, if you will. I am not famous, not even remotely so, and just because I resemble someone that has had the misfortune of catching your interest, does not mean you have the right to paw at me."

Finally she released her grip on my arm, and I moved away before she could grab a hold of me again. "You're right," she screamed to my retreating back, stomping her foot in fury. "You're not Robert Pattinson. You're too much of a dick to be him. God! To think I had mistaken you… You should be sued for worst Robert Pattison impression ever!"

I laughed as I went up the stairs of the subway and came upon the side walk. Still, after all that, she seems to think I was pretending to be an actor that I had the misfortune of resembling.

God, I was going to kill Emmet.

*** * ***

"Oh my dear little brother Edward, can you please inform me as to why you are so god damn late when I specifically told you that you had to be here half an hour early, considering that you are my best man, and that that should have been no problem what so ever, considering that it should only take you a mere fifteen minutes to get here from you hotel, via the wonderful piece of transportation called a subway? What the freak took you so long bro? You're an hour late!"

I sighed, Emmet's word ringing in my ears. God, but that boy could scream louder than our mother on her worst days.

"Look Emmet. It's not my fault, really. It's your fault for moving to a city in which a famous movie star that I just so happen to resemble resides in," I hiss, my annoyance rising once more.

Emmet laughs, his eyes once more shinning with humor and michevious, rather than the cold fury that had been there moments before. "So it happened again, huh?"

"Yes," I grumble.

Emmet comes to stand beside me, flinging his arm around my shoulder and squeezing, hard. "Awww, my little bro, the Robert Pattinson look alike. Don't you feel lucky?"

"No," I hiss.

Emmet laughs once more. "Maybe it was a bad idea for me and Rose to move out here, of all places, when even back home, in that scarcely populated town called Forks, people mistook you for a certain British heart throb, but come on bro, you gotta admit that it's at least a little funny."

"You wouldn't think it was funny if random chick were grabbing you everywhere you went, trying to get your attention."

"Actually bro, that just happens to be a large majority of the male specie's wet dream."

I laughed, slowly shaking my head. "Of course, and it just so happens to be my luck that I'm one of the few who that gets it, and not want it. Sorry Em, my wet dreams happen to be different than every other male's, it seems.

"Oh really? What are your wet dreams Edward? Do they consist of… oh, I don't know, guys maybe, because I swear bro, you seem to be about as strait as Uncle Aro's leg hair."

I shuddered. Man, that uncle of ours leg hair could curl and curl and curl. I hope to god he never wears shorts again.

"Come on Em, lets get this dress rehearsal over with already."

"No! I wanna know what your wet dreams are."

I slapped him in the back of the head, an action that the buffoon was probably use to, considering that his fiancé had to do it so often to keep him in line.

"Come on, I sighed, everyone is already gonna give me hell for being late. Let's not make this even worse by having me knock you out for being such a damn pervert."

"As if you could," Emmet said, flexing his bulging muscles.

"Don't tempt me, oh brother of mine."

*** * ***

"Well, that went well," Alice said as she came to stand beside me, taking survey of the room, that just an hour before, had been neat and orderly.

"You call this well," I asked, gesturing to the chaos around us. Tables were over turned, chairs broken in various places, glass and china shattered and littering the marble floor. God, what was wrong with my family?

"Ya," Alice said. A small smile playing along the corners of her mouth. "I mean, no one died, right? And come on Edward, you know that you had just as much fun as everyone else, making this disaster come to life."

I laugh, shaking my head. "Of course I did. I just don't think that it's fair, that as the best man and maid of honor, we have the responsibility of cleaning all this up. "

"Just think of it this way, Ed, if Emmet and Rose were responsible for cleaning this all up, it would have never gotten cleaned up, since they were in such a rush to start their honeymoon. Would you have wanted to walk in on something like that when you came in to pick up your stereo equipment?"

I shuddered, giving my sister exactly the answer she was looking for. Talk about an image that could make my blood run cold.

"So Emmet told me that some chick mistook you for Robert Pattinson yesterday on the subway," Alice said, amusement evident in her voice.

"Ha ha, laugh it up."

Alice laughed once more, coming over to hug me. It'll be ok, bro. One of these days, you'll be even more famous then he is, then everyone will mistake him for you.

"Ya, that makes me feel so much better Ally."

"I'm serious though. Pretty soon, Edward, everyone is going to know your name. There's no chance of anyone wondering who the heck you are. You're gonna be big, bro. Just wait until your album comes out, and everyone is gonna be screaming for Edward Cullen, rather than Robert Pattinson."

I sighed, squaring my shoulders as I began cleaning up the mess left from my brother's rowdy wedding reception. "Alice, I didn't go through all this trouble of getting my music produced so that I could be famous. I did it because I want to know that people can listen to my music, and maybe learn something from it."

"Like what? That they're screwed up, messed up, and turning the world into a place worse than the farthest corner of hell? Your music is good Edward. I mean, it's flippin awesome. The best stuff I've ever heard. But I doubt it can save the human race."

"That's not what I meant Ally. I know that the world is pretty much messed up beyond repair. I just hope that some people, at least one person, can listen to my songs and realize that just because things aren't going as they planned, it doesn't mean they should give up."

Alice smiled, humming one of my songs under her breath as she worked. "I get it Edward. When it comes to music, your not after the money, but the knowledge that it did some good for at least one person out there, that it helped them through some rough times. You're really sweet bro."

I huff, hauling a table back to its proper place, before wiping the sweat from my brow and turning to face my very short little sister.

"Ya ya, whatever you say."

_**Sometimes the world's not what it seems**_

_**There are shades of grey in between**_

_**Those blacks and whites that seem so cruel**_

_**And colors explode**_

_**To make life worth living**_

_**Worth trying **_

_**One more time**_

_**Again and again**_

_**And no matter what**_

_**There's hope to be had**_

_**Around every corner**_

_**Faith to behold in each new place**_

_**Don't give up**_

_**Pick yourself up**_

_**Dust off**_

_**Shake off those negative thoughts**_

_**And keep trying**_

_**Till you get what you want**_

*** * ***

I smile, stretching out on my couch back home, happy to be back in this familiar setting. While in New York, three other people mistook me for Robert Pattison after the first time in the subway, and two more people had done the same at the airport in Washington. Each encounter had gone the same. Badly. Why was it, that whenever a stranger looked at me, they only saw a face that so often appeared in magazines? Yes, Robert Pattison and I had our similarities. There was no doubt about that. But we also had our differences too. My eyes were a brilliant, deep green, the color of the forest as it blossomed in the spring, while his were

Our builds were different as well. While we were both tall, far above average at about 6'1, my build was lankier, with subtle muscles hiding beneath a cover of lightly tanned skin, its shade bordering on white when I hadn't been in the sun for a while. Robert's muscles were more noticeable, bringing a sort of solidness to his form that bordered at the edges of buff due to constant sessions in the gym. His skin was a deep golden color as well, due to the location that he resided in.

Really, we did not look at all the same, and yet people mistook me for him constantly.

For god's sake, you'd think, that because his hair was brown and mine was this unnatural bronze color, that people would realize their mistake right away.

I sighed again. I really did need to stop thinking about this. I was beginning to become obsessive with the entire thing.

I close my eyes, lean my head back against the arm rest of the couch, and let my thought drift, as I often did when I began to feel stress weighing down on me.

_**Don't let anything bring you down**_

_**Just keep your head up**_

_**And look around**_

_**At the smiling faces**_

_**The voices filled with laughter**_

_**And remember**_

_**Life can be happy**_

_**It can be fun**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**It's all worth it**_

_**In the long run**_

*** * ***

"Emmet, no."

"Oh, come on Eddie. It's only for a week, and it'll be fun. Live performances, cheering fans, hot babes…"

"You're married Em."

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate bro. And anyways, Rose is gonna be there the whole time. Not like I can do anything embarrassing."

"Sure you can. You do it everyday, just by waking up."

"Ha ha Edward. Mom always said you had a wicked sense of humor. So will you do it? Please? Pretty please? I'll do anything you want if you do. Heck, I'll run around on the side walk of a busy street, buck naked, if that's what you want."

I shudder. "Why would I want that? God Emmet, ewww."

"Just saying. I'll do anything, anything at all. Please, pretty please, with whipped cream and sprinkles and a big fat cherry on top?"

I sighed. God, wasn't this man twenty-five? You'd think that once a person reached that age, they learn not to beg like a five year old.

It had been three months since Emmet's wedding, and in two more months, my album would be on the selves of every record store, department store, and book store from Alaska to Florida, and each of the forty seven states in between.

My college, Washington University, had just let out a day before, and for the time being, I had a ton of work to catch up on for my History of Music class, an essay to write for my Music Theory course, and I had to compose an entire piano piece in a matter of days for my composition class.

There was no way that I can do all that, plus what Emmet was now asking of me, in the two weeks I have free of classes. It really wasn't fair.

"Look, Emmet, it sounds like a lot of fun, really, it does, but I have way too much work to get done. There's no way I can keep up with it, and spend a week in New York, playing rock star and avoiding people that mistake me for Robert Pattison."

Emmet laughs, taking pleasure in my misfortune. "Come on Eddie. My buddy Jasper agreed to play at his cousin Tanya's sweet sixteen bash but his band broke up at the last minute. He's a kick ass guitarist, but his vocals suck."

"And that's where I come in…?"

"Of course. You have the voice of an angel. I agreed to fill in on the drums, and Alice is gonna be on keyboard and back up singing. All we need is your vocals, and we'll rock this show."

I sighed again, knowing I was fighting a losing battle. "What was all that stuff about live performances, cheering fans and hot babes, if this is some kids party?"

"I don't see how you can call her a kid, considering that you're only three years older than she is, but I may have been over exaggerating on that just a little bit. But it will be kind of a big deal. Her dad is a major influence in New York and Hollywood, so I hear that there is gonna be some popular celebrities at this party."

I sighed. "Fine, but you need to find me a piano, so that I can work on my composition piece that's due in two weeks, and if anyone else mistakes me for Robert Pattison, I'm gonna castrate you."

Emmet laughed. "As if you could. But ok bro, you got a deal. I'll find you a piano, and pay for it myself."

*** * ***

"You couldn't bother to tell me that I had to write the song!"

I glared at Emmet as we sat in his friend Jasper's living room, waiting for him to get his equipment together.

"Well, I figured that I would surprise you, you know. Isn't it a great surprise?

I scoffed, rolling my eyes at him. "More like you knew that I wouldn't come if I had known."

"Well, maybe…"

"Emmet, really, don't I have enough to do without having to write a song for a fifteen year old?"

"She's about to turn sixteen, in just a matter of days," Jasper said, coming out of his room carrying a guitar case and shoving a hand through his hair.

"Ya, because that makes a hell of a difference," I mutter.

Jasper sighed, turning to face me, his blue eyes weary. "Look man, I know I'm asking a lot, considering you have a lot of work to do for your classes, and that you don't even really know me or anything, but can you please help me out? I've listened to a few of your songs, thanks to Emmet here, always bragging about how talented his brother is," at this I slanted a look at Emmet, not sure whether to be shocked or amused as he looked away sheepishly. Jasper continued. "Your songs are really great Edward. I mean, effin fantastic. Once I listened to them, I knew I had to ask you to write this song for my cousin. Anything I write now will seem inadequate; can you please help me out?"

I sighed. "As long as you don't suggest running around naked in order to repay me," I said, earning a laugh from Emmet and a shocked sputter from Jasper.

*** * ***

_**Oh oh oh oh ya**_

_**Another year older**_

_**One more year wiser**_

_**So much has been learn**_

_**The bruises you now have**_

_**Are so well earned**_

_**But just because your brain feels filled to capacity**_

_**And your heart is filled with joy at your rising age**_

_**It's not time to stop learning**_

_**To stop growing**_

_**Because there's still so much to see**_

_**So much to do**_

_**So much to experience**_

_**There are life lessons awaiting out there**_

_**Just for you**_

The crowd erupted with cheers and I smiled, not because they were all screaming and praising the song I had written, but because we, Jasper, Emmet, Alice and myself had played that song, and it sounded good.

I admit, I had been dreading this day ever since I agreed to write the song for Jasper. Sure, I was music major in my second year of college, and sure, I already had an album ready to hit the shelves in a matter of weeks, but I only ever wrote for pleasure, and when inspiration suddenly came to me. Each of my songs is spontaneous in a way, because not one of them had been planned out before hand. I had never once said ,'hey, I'm gonna write a song today about this, or maybe about that' and then done it. The lyrics of my songs did not come to me by will of mind, but of personal experiences, or perhaps from everyday life.

So yes, it exhilarated me just a little bit that I had managed to pull off writing this song with no prior experience in any such area.

"Hey, Edward, right? That was a really awesome song, and your voice was incredible. I hear you wrote the lyrics all on your own. Is it true?"

I looked up at the sound of a deep male voice, slightly accented, and my mouth popped open in shock.

Ok, so perhaps now I could understand why people often mistake me as Robert Pattinson.

*** * ***

_**So, can you guys figure out who complemented Edward song at the end there? Lol. **_

_**Please review. I'm new at this and very self conscious. I take anonymous reviews, so there's no excuse not to:P**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, someone requested this, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story aside from the plot, and some of the stupid things Emmett says:D_

_**When the "Twins" meet**_

"Oh my god! It's Robert Pattinson!"

Robert and Edward continued to stare at each other as they were surrounded by other people.

Did they… were they looking into a mirror? Is that why they could practically see themselves, right in the middle of a crowded room? I mean, there couldn't be any other explanation, could there…?

"Wow," Edward finally breathed." You really do look like me."

"Actually," Robert said, looking just as surprised as Edward supposed he did, "I think you look like... me?" Edward shook his head, looking confused. "No, no, I don't think so… wait," he said, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. God, he had a head ache now.

"You're older than me, aren't you? So I guess I do look like… you."

Robert laughed, shaking his head softly. "Bloody hell, this is so weird."

"You're telling me," Edward muttered, finally noticing the crowd that was gathered around the two of them.

"Wait, there's two of them," someone whispered.

"Which one's Robert?"

"Did you know he had a twin?"

"Oh my God! There's two Robert Pattinsons. How awesome is that? More to drool over!"

Edward groaned, while Robert looked kinda sick.

"This happens all the time," the both whisper at the exact moment, before looking up and laughing.

"Ok, this is getting strange," Robert said.

"Ya, not only do we look the same; we talk at the same time and think the same things? That's weird."

The two men chuckled again, before being jostled by the crowd.

"Hey Eddie," a voice rang through the crowd, sounding annoyed. "I know you think you're hot and all, but come on, this is a little girl's birthday party. Stop being an attention hog. Honestly, Mom thinks you're the bashful one, but…"

Emmett would have kept on going with his rant, but he broke through the crowd at just that moment, only to see, two Edwards? Did Mom have twins and forget to mention that to him? What the fudge? Not that it wasn't cool and all, but girls were already drooling all over his little bro, he couldn't imagine what would happen if there were two of them.

"Wait," he muttered, looking at the two young men closely. "Oh my God. You're Robert Pattinson!" he screamed, looking between the two men.

He couldn't tell which one was which, and that was kinda sad, considering the fact that he had known one of them for over nineteen years.

"Which one of you is my brother," he asked.

Both men just stared at him, wearing identical looks on their faces. "You're crazy!" the looks shouted.

He bit his lip, looking back and forth between the two men, before an idea popped into his head. "I know how to figure which one of you is Eddie! Both of you, drop your pants!"

"What!!!" both screamed at the same time, jumping back. They really did need to stop having the same reactions to things.

The crowd cheered in delight. "Drop them, drop them, drop them." They chanted, while a few women screamed, "Give me your underwear!" Ok, some people were kinda sick.

"My Eddie has a birth mark on his ass," Emmett said, as if it should have been obvious, and really, it should have been, to Edward at least. He knew his brother was crazy. "So, if you drop your pants, I can tell which one of you guys is my little bro."

"Wait," Robert said, looking at Emmett as if he was an idiot, which he was. "You can't tell which one of us is your brother?"

"Nope."

"You're an idiot."

"Ok, you must be Eddie. Robert would be much too polite to call me names. Come on Eddie, Jasper's looking for you. He wants to thank you."

"Hey, wait, I'm not…"

"Emmett," someone screamed.

"I know you're not Emmett, I'm Emmett, now come on!"

"Emmett," the voice screamed again, sounding angry.

Uh oh. Rosalie…

"What are you doing, you dolt, man handling the famous people? I'm sure Tanya's dad didn't invite you here so that he could lose connections. Let Robert Pattinson go!"

"Wait… this is Robert? I thought it was Eddie. I mean, he called me an idiot."

"You are an idiot," Edward said, laughing quietly, while Robert nodded in agreement, wrenching his arm out of Emmett's grasp.

"Eddie," Emmett screamed, looking shocked. "Why didn't you stop me from making a fool out of myself in front of the hot movie star?"

"Emmet," Rosalie said slowly, looking at her husband. "You're married to me. I don't really think you're supposed to mention other people are hot. Especially if he's a guy…"

"No, no, I didn't mean to say he was hot. I've just heard other people say he was, and have you looked at him. I mean… I'm not gay!"

Everyone just laughed.

"Come on you big buffoon," Rosalie said, amusement and exasperation mixing in her voice. "Lets get out of here before he get us thrown out."

And with that, Rosalie grabbed her husband's ear, pulling him away. "Owww! Let go Rose. Bye Eddie! Which ever one of you is Eddie. I forgot again!"

"Your brother is an idiot," Robert said, looking over at Edward.

Edward shook his head. "As of this moment, he's no longer my brother."

Robert laughed. "Now, about that song…."

"Oh my god, there really is two Robert Pattinsons. Get them!"

Edward looked up at the yell, shocked, before turning to Robert. "We'll discuss that later. Right now, I think we better…"

"RUN!!!"

Well, there you go. Hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short, but I wasn't planning on writing this, and I have two other fics I'm hoping on submitting soon.

Please review. Lol. It's not that hard.


End file.
